Satin Sheets
by crammit
Summary: An early morning interlude between Bette and Tina - Rated M for sexy lady times.


**Title:** Satin Sheets  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** The L Word  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Bette/Tina  
**Summary: **An early morning interlude between Bette and Tina - Rated M for sexy lady times.  
**A/N:** The L Word and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.  
**A/N:** L Word fan fiction is where I first started writing fan fiction and this was the first fan fic I ever wrote...for better or for worse. :-)

* * *

As the morning gently kissed the night goodbye, it spread its warm fingers along the shadows to rouse them from sleep. Softly caressing those it woke from slumber, one particular expanse of bronze back captivated its attention. Resting delicately there, it allowed the shadows a slight stay of execution, choosing instead to focus its light and warmth on the single fingertip that slowly followed its path. Over and over, the fingertip played along the sunlight until the last of the shadows were chased away with a sleepy moan...

"Tina"

With a small smile gracing her lips, Tina heeded the breathy request implied in Bette's whisper of her name. Allowing finger after finger to slide gracefully along the dip of Bette's lower back, she finally smoothed her palm along her wife's skin, warmed by the sun's early rays. Navigating the column of muscle that ran from the soft vee where her exploration started and continuing up until she reached the baby soft skin at Bette's nape, Tina let her eyes take in the sight of her naked lover.

Bette was lying on her stomach, with her left leg slightly bent at the knee. Her left arm mimicked this pose, fingers splayed against the coolness of the sheets while her right arm sought solace under the cool darkness of the underside of the pillow. With her face turned away from Tina, her soft unruly curls blanketing most of Bette's features, even the mere hint of Bette's profile was enough to make Tina's breath hitch. The dark lashes resting against eyes that spoke truer to Tina than any words spoken. Those full lips parted, the bottom one glistening slightly in the dim light. As Tina continued her caress along the back of Bette's neck, she pulled back slightly and felt the rush of color blush her cheeks as she observed her wife.

The cream colored satin sheets that they had placed on the bed last night in anticipation of warmer weather now seemed like a painter's stroke of genius. The early morning light played along Bette's skin, contrasting with the lightness of the sheets until it seemed as if her skin was the color of warm honey. At this thought, Tina's mouth watered and she subconsciously tipped her hips towards Bette, imperceptibly tightening her fingers, which were slowly working their way along the base of Bette's skull.

Up until now Bette had been silent, simply enjoying the gentle strokes of her lover early in the morning. But as she felt Tina's body reacting to whatever thoughts were swirling behind those warm eyes, she let out a low moan, her skin erupting into goose bumps. Opening her eyes, Bette began to push up, to turn over and see the blush she knew she'd find on Tina's cheeks. Licking her lips in anticipation of her first taste of Tina's lips, she was caught a little off guard as Tina skimmed her hand from Bette's hair to her shoulder, gently indicating that she should stay lying down.

Propped up on one elbow, with her left leg draped casually over Bette's legs, Tina slowly eased her hips over the backs of Bette's thighs. Letting her feel the soft hair at the juncture of her legs, opening them a bit as she felt Bette turn with her until she was lying flat on the bed. Rocking forward ever so slightly, Tina slid her hands along the silk sheets until they rested on top of Bette's forearms, feeling the muscles twitch as Bette clenched the sheet.

With a slight shake of her head, Bette moved her curls to one side and pressed her chin towards her chest, tempting Tina's mouth with the smooth skin of her neck and the strong curve of her jaw. Unable to resist such an entreaty, Tina slid her right hand through her wife's mahogany tresses, clearing the path for her mouth as she finally allowed her stomach to come into contact with Bette's lower back. Still keeping the barest distance between her nipples and Bette's soft skin, Tina knew that the anticipation would make the final contact sweeter.

Bette caught her breath a mere second before Tina released hers, as she fully molded her body to Bette. Tina's moan was muffled as her lips trailed along Bette's shoulder, sinking her teeth gently into the juncture at Bette's neck. Easing her warm tongue out, Tina slowly licked the marks she made, continuing up towards the shell of Bette's ear, allowing her lips to close gently over her earlobe. Releasing it softly, Tina felt Bette's groan before it ever passed her lips and tightened her grip on her wife's hair as she felt Bette's hips start to move slowly against the sheets. Kissing along her cheek, Tina guided her left hand along the side of Bette's face, her thumb tracing that full bottom lip. Pursing reflexively, Bette kissed the pad of Tina's thumb, and didn't bother to fight back the moan as Tina slid her thumb along the soft wetness of Bette's tongue. Dropping her forehead against Bette's hair, Tina concentrated on the feeling of her thumb being suckled by the warmth of Bette's mouth. Feeling her body respond to the stimulation, it was all Tina could do not to let her body go as she felt Bette make slow circles with her hips. Bette released Tina's thumb with a final kiss and a small bite to let her know that this early morning interlude which Tina initiated, was really just about to begin.

Tucking her elbows in and ducking her head down, Bette spread her legs a little wider and this time it was Tina's turn to gasp as the moist warmth of her sex was exposed, her clit ghosting against the softness of Bette's ass. Moving together slowly, Tina caressed Bette's shoulders, sliding her fingers over her ribs and coming to rest alongside Bette's elbows. Tina could feel Bette's muscles bunching as she rocked them both and allowed a sexy smile to fall across her lips. They were starting to sweat where their bodies were touching and it only served to turn Tina on more. Bette felt Tina's nipples grazing along her back with each gentle swing of her breasts. Bette closed her eyes, picturing the rosy hue of Tina's nipples as they pebbled and grew harder, standing out from the pale skin of her chest. She whimpered at the sudden need that filled her to have her mouth on Tina, anywhere, everywhere.

Her wife was driving her crazy, rolling her hips against her, licking slow paths from shoulder to shoulder, dropping searing kisses along the nape of her neck and along the slope of her spine, and making those sounds that could bring Bette to her knees in a matter of seconds. Bette had to turn around. This slow burn was torture. As Bette stilled her hips and prepared to turn over, Tina shifted suddenly, leaning up onto her knees and pulling Bette up with her.

With her eyes closed, Tina moved her body against Bette, dragging her breasts along her arm, leaving a wet trail along Bette's hip, until she was kneeling before Bette with their hands lightly entwined. Resting her forehead against Bette's with her eyes still closed, Tina spoke for the first time since waking Bette up.

"God, Bette. Kiss me," Tina breathed out, reaching up and raking her hands through Bette's hair.

Bette tilted her head just in time to catch Tina's mouth as it came crashing down, her tongue immediately burning a path across Tina's lips. Their lips and tongues moved together, loud and wet, as Bette slid her arms around Tina's waist and pressed their bodies together. Open-mouthed, they kissed, tongues fighting for control while their lips soothed the battle. Palms flat against the small of Tina's back, Bette inched her left leg between Tina's legs and began pulling and pushing Tina in time with their kisses. The moment Tina's wetness marked Bette's leg, a groan so guttural was torn from deep within Bette that Tina pulled back with concern.

"Baby, what's wro...?"

"Nothing, T. You just feel so fucking good and I really want my mouth on you. Let me taste you," Bette pleaded, the fire burning bright in her brown eyes.

The breath caught in Tina's throat at this declaration and body clenched in anticipation. Capturing Bette's hands, Tina raised them to her breasts, letting her fingertips guide Bette's fingertips as they grazed over her nipples. Leaning in, Bette feathered kisses across Tina's collarbone as she gently pushed her back against the satin sheets, allowing Tina's hard nipples to catch in the webbing between her fingers. As Tina came to rest against the bed, Bette moved to straddle her hips, resting up on her knees a bit. Not quite allowing herself the reprieve of pressing her wetness against Tina, opting instead to slowly massage her wife's breasts as she leaned forward and made love to Tina's mouth with her tongue. Licking and sucking, Bette almost gave in when she felt Tina's hands scrape along her sides, kneading her hips in time to Bette's kisses. Delaying the inevitable just one second longer, Bette moved her mouth to whisper things in Tina's ear that only lovers are meant to hear.

On and on Bette spoke in hushed, raspy tones in Tina's ear, letting her hands worship her soft breasts, burning her palms against nipples begging for wetter attention. Succumbing finally to her own pleas, Bette allowed her legs to straighten, bringing her into contact with Tina and closing her lips over first one nipple then the other.

Tina arched her back, pushing her head deeper into the pillows, her hands clenching and unclenching along the muscles moving in Bette's shoulders. What had started out as a simple caress in the early sunrise had turned and righted itself onto its natural path. Love and passion and unbridled lust had exploded over Tina's body, manifesting itself in moans and soft kisses placed along Bette's hairline. The feel of Bette covering her body, that hot mouth encouraging her nipples to get that much harder, and Bette's own wetness all served to raise Tina's desire to the breaking point.

"Bette, God, I can't think when you move like that," Tina groaned. Feeling Bette's right hand slide along her belly as her left hand moved to grip the back of Tina's neck, Tina pulled Bette's face up, desperate to lose herself in those intense eyes. Bette kissed her softly once, twice and with the tiniest of smiles lifting the corner of her mouth, she slid her middle finger against Tina, pushing down slightly and immediately feeling her finger bathed in wet heat as she glanced infinitely slow over Tina's clit.

Tina shuddered as all the breath was forced from her chest in that one slow movement. Keeping her eyes locked on Bette's, she tipped her hips up, digging her heels into the cool sheets and guided Bette's finger lower and deeper. It was Bette's turn to catch her breath as Tina whispered her pleasure in Bette's ear.

A moan emanated from deep within Bette's chest as she moved her mouth up to capture Tina's mouth, bruising already swollen lips. Pushing her tongue over and over against Tina's, shifting her weight and slowly riding Tina's thigh, Bette brought her index finger to graze along Tina's sex, joining her middle finger. Letting Tina set the pace, Bette moved her fingers slowly, her thumb rubbing along Tina's clit, her stomach clenching at how good and how right it felt to making love to her wife before the rest of the world was even awake. Like it was only the two of them, moving and sweating, surrounded by the safety of the satin sheets.

With a soft bite to the bottom of Tina's chin, Bette slowly made her way down Tina's body. Hearing the labored breathing coming from her wife, Bette knew that it was time to make good on her other request.

Tina couldn't believe how amazing she felt right now. No matter how many times she and Bette made love, her body responded in ways that had her shivering in remembrance days later. Feeling Bette move those impossibly soft lips along her skin, teasing her with barely there flicks of her wicked tongue, Tina was helpless against her body's reactions. The hair standing up along her arms only served to make her more aware of the exquisite softness of the sheets beneath her. Her nipples tightening almost painfully as they danced with the cooler air of the room, cutting in from the heat of Bette's mouth. The tickle of Bette's curls, a torture in and of themselves as they played across the sensitive nerve endings firing along her chest and stomach. And the wetness coating Bette's fingers, helpless to stop the liquid expression of her love as it bathed her wife's fingers in appreciation.

Holding her breath, Tina's ears picked up the moans coming from Bette as she kissed across her stomach and spreading her legs just a bit wider, Tina could hear the soft, wet sounds of Bette moving her fingers slowly inside her. The simple knowledge of what Bette could do with her fingers was enough to cause a little spasm in Tina's lower belly but knowing that her mouth would soon join those talented fingers was enough to set off a low, keening sound from deep within Tina.

"I love the way you feel moving inside me," Tina whispered, the pressure in her chest growing the more Bette worked the soft velvet of her inner walls.

Her thighs flexed and trembled as she struggled to find purchase somewhere, anywhere to ground herself against the magic Bette was casting with her fingers. Tina settled for one arm bent across her forehead, grabbing the pillow behind her and the other arm down across her body, her left hand settling along Bette's cheek. Her thumb subconsciously stroking in time to the movement of Bette's fingers. She was rewarded with a kiss to her palm as Bette shifted her body further along the bed, using her free hand to move her hair back from her face and coming to rest at the delicious juncture where thigh meets hip. Placing a tender kiss there as well, Bette stroked the smooth length of Tina's thigh, all the while maintaining the loving rhythm of her fingers, quickening the pace slightly as she felt Tina's stomach tighten.

"Baby, look at me. I want to see you," Bette's husky voice called to Tina.

With her brow wrinkled in concentration, Bette's breath came faster, as the pleasure of loving Tina ignited a fire along her own body. When Tina's eyes finally came to rest on her own, the passion and love and trust she saw there brought a smile to Bette's face.

"Bette," Tina moaned, rocking her hips now to the rhythm Bette was setting. Her eyelids first fluttering and then closing briefly as a bead of sweat raced down her forehead. Bette used this moment to glance down, swallowing hard as she watched her wet fingers withdraw and then disappear into Tina. Bette's thumb brushed upward, exposing Tina's clit, glistening and begging for her attention.

Without another moment's hesitation, Bette brought her mouth over Tina's center, expelling a rush of warm air as Tina's hips bucked towards her mouth. Stilling her fingers for the moment, Bette took just the tip of her tongue and flicked it lightly, bringing her lips close, softly kissing and sucking Tina's clit into the warm haven of her mouth.

The moment Bette's tongue touched her, Tina knew she was lost. Her hands instinctively came down and tangled in Bette's tresses, planting her feet and curling her hips closer to that talented mouth. Her inner muscles clenching against Bette's fingers, still motionless inside her. Bette followed her lead and began thrusting against Tina, a little harder and a little faster than before. In contrast, Bette kept her tongue soft and flat as she moved maddeningly slow against Tina's wetness. Humming low in her throat, Bette groaned each time her tongue brushed across her own fingers moving inside of Tina, the taste of Tina's deep wetness causing Bette's own body to tighten.

Feeling Tina moving her hips faster, her fingertips tugging and releasing her curls in jerky motions, Bette decided to love her wife good and proper, bringing an end to the torment expressed in staccato breaths, sexy moans and shaking thighs. Curling her fingertips higher into Tina, Bette laid her other hand palm-down just below her wife's bellybutton, pulling up slightly. Sparing one last glance up, taking in the erotic sight of Tina staring down at her, mouth parted in panting breaths, stray locks of hair caught in the sweat running along the side of her face, the skin across her chest flushed, Bette breathlessly pleaded with her wife. "Tina, you feel fucking incredible. I want you to come for me..."

Bette didn't bother to finish as she quickly wrapped her lips around Tina's clit and flicked her tongue as fast as she could. Thrusting her fingers in and out, Bette felt Tina's legs start to tighten and raise up, a split second before she sat up towards Bette, her head falling back, fingers flexing across Bette's scalp.

Tina felt her orgasm rushing like wildfire, prickling her scalp, coursing through her body, pulsing and throbbing quicker and quicker until her whole universe centered on Bette's tongue and fingers. Her breathing hitched, everything getting pulled towards Bette as her body curled in on itself, trying to contain a pleasure that seemed to explode in all directions at once. But she couldn't contain it. She could only focus on crying out Bette's name over and over again, trying to temper the inferno with words.

Tina finally started to relax her body, releasing her stranglehold on Bette's hair and the sheets beneath her and easing the tension in her thighs. Soon, she became acutely aware of Bette moving up her body. Sliding warm and wet hands across her back and up under her shoulders, pressing kisses against her neck, she felt Bette rest her body back against the bed. Settling Bette a little firmer against herself, letting the aftershocks run their course against Bette's thighs, Tina smoothed and stroked her hands over her lover's back and thinking about how the morning had started with just this simple caress. And as she felt the soothing kisses being placed across her collarbone, Tina once again allowed her fingertips to trace along Bette's skin. It was only right that they came full circle and it was time for Tina to show Bette where those fingertips were intending to go.

As Bette kissed the tender spots under Tina's jaw, she began to feel Tina's hands moving in long strokes across her back. Pausing with her mouth still parted in a preempted kiss, she couldn't help but close her eyes, madly trying to remember if her skin was ever this sensitive. It was like every nerve ending had gathered along her back, clamoring for Tina's attention. Stretching her arms above Tina's head, Bette arched up, shifting her legs and letting her hips fall snugly against Tina's sex. Shivering as Tina gently raked her nails across her lower back, Bette turned her open mouth towards her shoulder, moaning against her own skin. Almost coming right then as she heard what Tina whispered next.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," Tina leaned up closer to Bette's mouth, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "The things you do with this mouth, Bette."

Tracing her tongue along Bette's bottom lip, Tina pulled back to look at her wife. "But it's my turn now. I can feel how wet you are against me. Let me see if I can take care of that for you." And with that, Tina stopped her seduction of Bette's lips, sliding one hand to cup the smooth curve of Bette's ass and the other holding lightly to Bette's shoulder, and rolled them over. Effectively pinning Bette to the bed with her body, Tina slid her hand to the back of Bette's knee, pulling it up over her hip. Never breaking eye contact with Bette, Tina gasped as she felt Bette start to grind her hips. Needing only a few moments to match the rhythm she knew so well, Tina held herself up above Bette, letting her hips roll. Looking down between their bodies, Tina moaned loudly, seeing the way their hips came together, not knowing if she was feeling her own wetness or Bette's.

Bette was barely breathing, fighting the pull to reach down to touch herself and end the madness that Tina was doing with her hips. She was on fire, aching for her wife to touch her and any other time, she might have gripped Tina's waist and taken control. But right now, Bette craved the pleasure that only Tina's hands and mouth could bring. Her stomach clenched and her breathing came back in a rush as Bette continued to watch Tina watching the way they moved together.

"Tina," Bette practically groaned her name out, reaching to twine her fingers in the curtain of blonde hair that had fallen across her chest.

Yet again, Tina heard the same early morning plea fall from Bette's lips. The sound of need pulled so deeply from Bette that Tina raised her head up, catching Bette's eyes and smiling in such a way that Bette knew everything she would ever need was looking back at her. Arching forward, Tina played her lips along Bette's cheek, down along her jaw, letting her tongue swirl in Bette's mouth and lick along her lips. Rolling her hips faster, Tina kept her eyes open, her mouth hovering over Bette's shuddering exhalations and feeling Bette's hot breath caress her face.

Bette knew, even as she tried to fight it, that her body was teetering on the edge. The pull in her belly was building and building and if Tina didn't stop rubbing her nipples against hers and looking at her that way, Bette would let go and let the orgasm rush through her. Tina's smell, her skin, the sounds of their bodies moving and loving each other was getting to be too much for Bette. Pulling Tina's forehead to hers, letting their lips rub with every motion, Bette succumbed to the pull and felt her body erupt in exquisite release.

Tina had been waiting for this moment. She had felt Bette's body tensing, had felt that tell-tale shaking of her thighs and heard that deep moan that was for Tina's ears only. Tina had wanted this full body caress, feeling Bette's stomach pull, feeling their sweat and wetness along her thighs and stomach while her heart ached with the beauty of Bette's release. She had wanted this from the moment the sun had painted Bette's back in pink and golden hues early this morning. Tina sighed softly, resting her hips against Bette, delighting in the little aftershocks still dancing along Bette's body. And as she rested her head against Bette's shoulder, feeling Bette pulling her body closer, Tina smiled. Content to have gotten what she had wanted as she watched Bette sleeping in their bed earlier.

Her smile lingered a little longer though, for while she had shared this pleasure with Bette, it wasn't all she wanted. Feeling her heart skip a beat, Tina started to move her hands, intent on loving Bette again.

Bette tried to get her breathing under control, faintly aware that her wife's soft hands had started to move across her shoulders. Mistaking the caress as a soothing one, Bette closed her eyes, nuzzling Tina's neck. Content to simply feel the comforting weight of Tina's warm body for the time being, Bette's senses were unprepared for the path that Tina traveled next.

Instead of the soft caress that she knew Bette was expecting, Tina was steadily pushing up, sliding her hands along those defined biceps, placing a whisper of a kiss against Bette's shoulder in appreciation. Continuing in reverence over Bette's forearms, pressing her thumbs lightly into the muscle, Tina reached her intended destination, clasping her fingers together over slim wrists and raising Bette's arms over her head. Feeling Bette stretched out beneath her, Tina felt a sense of erotic power electrify her body. She knew that Bette was hers for the taking and she had every intention of making sure she was worthy of such a precious gift.

The moment Tina captured her wrists, Bette's eyes had flown open, becoming immediately absorbed by the intense look spreading across her wife's face. Bette's body recognized the look a mere moment before her mind did and she was helpless to control the shiver that shook her slender frame. Despite the heat generated by their lovemaking, goose bumps spread across Bette's skin, releasing a new flood of wetness between her thighs. Reaching with her mouth towards that luscious bottom lip, Bette kissed Tina with unrestrained passion, tongues pushing back and forth, each fighting for control of the kiss but neither one really caring who won. Over and over their tongues moved against each other, bodies held perfectly still as that kiss became their entire focus.

Bette could feel the sweat dampened strands of Tina's hair as they brushed along her cheeks, carrying the faint smell of shampoo and clean sweat. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the heat of Tina's mouth, straining against Tina's hold. Digging her fingers into her palms, Bette tried to bring her hands down to touch Tina, to caress her cheeks and guide that sexy mouth to those secret places on Bette's body that Tina knew by heart.

Tina had been so caught up in their kiss that she didn't realize right away that Bette was starting to move her hands out of Tina's grasp. Roughly pulling away from Bette's mouth with a laugh, Tina redoubled her hold on Bette's wrists, sliding her hips until she was straddling Bette's right leg. Sliding her wetness along Bette's thigh, Tina transferred both of Bette's wrists to one hand and languidly started to trail her right hand back down Bette's arm. Leaning down, Tina tugged on Bette's bottom lip, drawing Bette's eyes back to her.

"Don't move, Bette. I mean it," Tina punctuated her statement with another gentle bite to her wife's lip. Grinning, Tina closed her eyes and rocked forward, letting a little more of her wetness rub against Bette as a distraction as she began trailing her hand over her wife's body.

Cupping Bette's breast, Tina let her thumb flick against her wife's hard nipple, delighting in hearing the breath catch in her throat. Needing to hear that sound again, Tina bent her head to Bette's nipple, licking in slow circles before drawing it deeper into her mouth. She felt Bette's back arch suddenly, her hips jerking forward, releasing a low, sexy groan and she had to struggle to keep Bette's wrists within her grasp. Entwining her fingers with Bette's, pressing her hands a little firmer into the bed, Tina raised her head and locked eyes with her lover.

"I want you. So much that it takes my breath away sometimes," Tina confessed to Bette, reaching up to sweep those dark curls back off her forehead, tracing the outline of her eyebrows and then the curve of her cheek. Unable to hold back any longer, Tina allowed her fingertips to glide along Bette's ribs, down across her hip, running the back of her hand gently between Bette's legs. She turned her hand back over, sliding through damp curls, drawing her fingers down against Bette's wetness and dipping her fingers in. Barely moving her fingers, Tina once again spoke to Bette, her voice pitched low with desire. "Just the taste of you, Bette, can make me come."

And with that, Tina raised her hand up, her fingers glistening with Bette's wetness. Tracing Bette's mouth with her wet fingertips, Tina leaned in and placed a bruising kiss against her wife's lips. Once again reaching her hand down and coating her fingers in Bette's essence, Tina placed her fingertips back between their mouths. While their tongues swirled together and shared Bette's warm wetness, Tina finally released Bette's wrists.

Immediately, Bette gripped Tina's head, plunging her tongue into her mouth and moaning at the taste of herself on Tina's lips. Her fingers caressing the base of Tina's skull, thumbs running along her jaw line, feeling as her mouth moved. Listening to the moans Tina was making, her body trembling as the wetness of the kiss rang out in the quiet of the room, Bette almost arched up off the bed as Tina took her by surprise.

Sliding easily through Bette's wetness, Tina ran her two fingers alongside Bette's clit before plunging deep inside. Tracing Bette's mouth with her other hand, Tina's stomach clenched as she felt Bette take those fingers into her mouth, running her tongue and teeth along her fingertips. Tina looked up and the intensity with which Bette was watching her, with her furrowed brow and the pulse pounding wildly along her throat, she knew it was time. "Come for me, Bette."

Easing her fingers gently from Bette's mouth, Tina rested her hand alongside Bette's head, pulling the corner of the sheet from the bed as she clenched her fingers. Never breaking eye contact with her wife, Tina shifted her hips, and placed her weight behind each thrust of her fingers. Rocking faster now, feeling her fingers slipping deeper as Bette tipped her hips up, Tina began to moan as she took her own pleasure against Bette's thigh. Letting her thumb move along Bette's clit every time their bodies touched, Tina began to move faster and push harder, her whole body tingling as she felt Bette's insides tighten. Blinking away the sweat starting to trickle down her forehead, Tina felt overwhelmed with love for the woman whose body was about to break beneath her. Feeling Bette start to shake, Tina once again spoke to her wife, love softening the huskiness of her voice.

"Yes, come for me, baby," Tina pleaded with Bette, curling her fingers and pushing higher and deeper.

Bette's body had almost reached the breaking point moments before Tina's rough words floated down to her. With one hand gripping the back of Tina's neck and the other digging lightly into Tina's hip, her thumb running along the soft slope of Tina's hip bone, Bette was helpless against the pleasure racing along her body. Groaning, her breath catching with each thrust of Tina's fingers inside her, Bette felt her entire world center around Tina's thumb moving against her. Over and over, Tina pushed and moved, pressing her deliciously soft body against Bette, never looking away from Bette's eyes, even when her own pleasure clenched her jaw and shook her body. Feeling Tina tense with pleasure, Bette's body finally let go, giving over and over to the orgasm rushing over her in waves. Tightening her thighs, Bette pushed up and captured Tina's mouth in a kiss, pressing their breasts together and drawing Tina roughly back down to the bed with her.

With one last caress of her tongue, Tina started kissing gently over Bette's chin, easing down the strong column of her neck, peppering butterfly kisses along her collarbone, and finally resting her cheek along Bette's chest. Listening to the pounding of Bette's heart, Tina smiled as she ever so slowly removed her fingers from Bette's wetness, causing the heartbeat beneath her ear to jump suddenly. Placing a soft kiss there, Tina moved her hands back along Bette's sides, sliding under and then curling over her shoulders, straightening her legs and allowing her full weight to rest against her wife's body. Sneaking a quick glimpse at Bette's face, Tina couldn't help but giggle at the expression she found there.

With her arms lying slack next to her body, legs stretched out and thighs still trembling, Bette knew she must have looked a little dazed. With her eyes closed and her lips parted, trying to regulate her breathing, she had a pretty good idea where that little giggle was coming from. Cracking an eyelid open, Bette saw the amusement in Tina's eyes, giving birth to an adorable grin that she was obviously not even trying to hide. Unable to hold back a smirk of her own, Bette brushed her hands along Tina's sides, with the pretense of rubbing her wife's back. Bette watched with glee as the smile fell from Tina's face the split second before she realized Bette's actual destination.

"Bette! Don't you dare. I swear..BETTE!," Tina squealed as Bette's fingers once again went to work. Poking along her ribs, holding down Tina's calves with her own, Bette set about tickling her wife, delighting in the giggles Tina was unable to hold back.

"So, you're gonna laugh at me? I don't think so, T," Bette laughed as she held on to her squirming wife, whose giggles had dissolved into out of breath pleas for Bette to stop.

"Bette, baby, I'm sorry. Please, you're gonna kill me."

With one final poke to her ribs, Bette shifted Tina a little further up her body, tucking Tina's head under her chin and wrapping her arms around her wife. Feeling Tina's breathing start to get back to normal, Bette squeezed a little harder as she felt Tina still laughing softly against her.

"Are we even?" Bette asked, the smile apparent in her voice.

Tina simply nodded, kissing Bette's neck and letting a contented sigh fall from her lips. Picking her head up, Tina was once again struck by the beauty looking back at her. With her hair tousled, a faint blush gracing her cheeks, and those full lips curled into a delicious smile, Bette Porter was indeed the most beautiful woman Tina had ever seen. She was so many things other than that to Tina and while it could be so amazing, it was almost overwhelming at times. But not now. Not when Bette was looking at her like that and the simplicity of touch was all that mattered. Her skin against Bette's, her wife's magnificent fingers lightly stroking her back, reaching up to tuck those loose blonde strands of hair behind her ear, and Bette's eyes making her feel like she was the only thing that mattered.

Smiling again, Tina leaned up and let her lips press gently with Bette's, conveying her love with each soft brush of her lips. Placing one final kiss on Bette's lips, Tina pushed herself off of Bette's body, sliding across the now warm silk sheets and started towards the bedroom door. Picking her robe up off the hook behind the door, Tina turned to look at Bette lying there. With her arms resting above her head, one knee bent up, Bette looked over expectantly at Tina.

"How do you feel about breakfast in bed, baby?" Tina asked, getting her answer from the childlike grin that broke across Bette's face. Grinning back at her wife, Tina paused in the doorway to speak to Bette again. "You know, I never said good morning."

Bette laughed and gestured down to her body, "No, I'm pretty sure you did, Tina."

Blushing, Tina rolled her eyes playfully before winking as she turned to leave the room. "Well, good morning and, if you're a good girl, it may get even better."


End file.
